jedifanonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Darth Callide
Flemmest Shan später Darth Callide war ein Sith zur Zeit des Sithblut-Imperiums und der Schüler von Lord Braden. Im Laufe des Krieges wurde er zum Imperialen-Bestienmeister ernannt. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Geschichte Kindheit Darth Callide wuchs auf dem Planeten Ord Mantell auf. Als Flemmest Shan in einem kleinen abgelegenden Dorf, das in einem der wenigen Wälder des Planeten lag, auf. Mit 13 Jahren entdeckete der junge Flemmest bei seiner ersten alleinigen Jagd einen Stapel Käfige in denen verhungerte oder verdurstete Tiere lagen, unweit eines Raumschiff-Wracks. In einem der Käfige entdeckte er ein Akk-Hund-Junges, welches Aufgrund des Wassermangels sehr geschwächt war. Er öffnete den von außen verriegelten Käfig und nahm das Tier mit sich. Von da an waren der Akk-Hund und Flemmest unzertrennlich. Rekrutierung Als er mit 17 Jahren mit Sean, wie er den Akk-Hund inzwischen genannt hatte, auf die Jagd ging, entdeckte er Spuren von Fremden. Er folgte ihnen und bemerkte, dass die Spuren zurück in Richtung Dorf verliefen. Als er das Dorf erreichte, war es niedergebrannt, und die Leichen der Männer, Frauen und sogar Kinder lagen in der Dorfmitte aufgetürmt. Beim Anblick der Leichen seiner kleinen Schwester und seiner Eltern schwor er blutige Rache an den Fremden. Er machte sich an die Verfolgung der Fremden und holte sie nach 3 Tagen in der Ebene ein. Es war eine Gruppe von 15 Trandoshanern. Flemmest tötete drei der Wachen mit einem alten DC-Blaster, aus der Zeit der Klonkriege, den das Dorf vor langem kaufte und setzte (ungewollt) die Macht ein, um die lezten beiden gegen Felsen zu schleudern, wo sie mit gebrochenem Genick liegen blieben. Unterdessen zerfleischte der Akk-Hund die Schlafenden, bevor sie die Augen ganz offen hatten. Einer, der rechtzeitig seine Waffe ziehen konnte, musste am eigenenen Leib die Beschaffenheit eines Akk-Hundpanzers erfahren, als der Querschläger ihn tödlich verletzte. Einer der Trandoshaner hatte eine Verpinen-Splitterpistole bei sich. Diese nahm Flemmest auf, da ihn die ungewöhnliche Waffe interessierte. Als er die Trandoshaner, wie diese es auch im Dorf gemacht hatten, zu einem Berg auftürmte, legte sich der Zorn etwas und er bemerkte eine undefinierbare Präsenz. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Flemmest durch das Geräusch von Speederbikes auf. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er zwei Speederbikes auf sich zukommen und hatte gerade noch so viel Zeit um sich aufzurichten, als die Speeder bereits fünf Meter vor ihm hielten. Von diesen stiegen zwei in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten. Die eine schob die Kapuze zurück und zum Vorschein kam ein Schwarzes Gesicht, von dessen Mundwinkeln und Schläfen schwarze fleischige "Strähnen" hingen: ein Reinblütiger Sith. Er teilte dem Jungen mit, dass er Flemmest's Zorn quer durch das System gespürt hätte und war der Meinung, das Flemmest Shan großes Potenzial hätte und einer der mächtigsten Sith werden könne. Auf diese Art und Weise konnte er Flemmest überzeugen, sodass dieser einwilligte, sie zu begleiten. So reiste er mit den beiden, die sich als der Sith, Lord Dreist und seinem Schüler Darth Lebra entpuppten, zum Planeten Korriban, wo er auf seinen zukünftigen Meister treffen sollte. Ausbildung Kurz nach der Ankunft auf Korriban wurde ihm auch schon sein Meister, ein Sith-Lord namens Lord Braden, Zugeteilt. Aufgund des um sie herum tobenden Krieges hatten sie nicht lange Zeit um zu trainieren, und darum nutzte Braden die vom Imperator erteileten drei Monate um bereits vorhandenes Potential seines neuen Schülers auszubauen, dah es in dieser kurzen zeit nahezu unmöglich gewesen wäre neue gänzlich neue Fertigkeiten zu erlernen. Nach der Konstruktion seines Lichtschwerts, welches Lord Lebras beziehungen sei dank großen-teils aus Beskar bestand und zwei Klingen besaß, unterichtete Braden ihn im Lichtschwertkampf, wobei Darth Callide wie er inzwischen genannt wurde instinktiv eine Mischung aus dem Kampfstil Ataru und Soresu nutzte. Da Lord Braden erkannte das sein Schüler stark in der Macht war brach er die Lichtschwertausbildung, die im Vergleich zu anderen Schülern schleppede Fortschritte machte, ab und unterrichtete ihn im Gebrauch der dunklen Seite als Waffe. Hier machte Callide, anders als beim Lichtschwertkampf, schnelle Fortschritte und lernte in nur einem Monat den Gebrauch von MachtSchub, den er bei den Trandoshanern bereits angewandt hatte,; Macht-Würgen; den Lichtschwert-Wurf und das Schleudern von Machtblizen. Eine Holo-Botschaft von [[Darth Lebra erinnerte sie daran, das die drei Monate um waren und sie vom Imperator erwartet würden. Lord Dreist erklärte Braden, dass er mit seinem Schüler nun seine erste Mission antreten musste, und schickte sie beide nach Felucia, wo Lord Bradens Flotte schon auf sie wartete. Erste Mission: Felucia's Fall Als Lord Braden, Seine Flotte und sein neuer Schüler auf der Planetenoberfläche eintrafen, nahmen sie nur den typischen üblen Geruch wahr. Doch sonst war alles friedlich. Als sie den Planeten weiter absuchten, trafen sie auf Wiederstände der Siedler oder reoublikanischen Besatzung, welche mal kleiner und mal winzig waren doch diese wurden spielend nidergemacht. Ein Trupp rebelierender Einheimischer, der sich in einem, bisher nicht in den Sitharchiven bekannten, kleineren Sith-Tempel verschanzten wurden als kleine Prüfung für Callide von seinem Meister ihm überlassen. Darth Callide tötete einen Großteil nur mit Einsatz der Macht ohne sie direkt sehen zu können, nur im Gespür der macht, und für den Rest reichte eine Mischung aus immernoch nicht gerade perfekten Lichtschwertangriffen und Machtblitzen. Als er sich gerade abwenden wollte entdeckte er auf einem steinernen Podest einen Sith-Holocron. Er nutzte, probeweise,die Macht um es vom Sockel zu heben was sein Glück war den in diesem Moment Wurde Eine Falle ausgelöst die jeden der zu nahe am Sockel stand, wie eine Twi'lek-Leiche welche beim Massaker dort kopflos liegengeblieben war , zerfetzt hätte. Als er den Tempel verließ, zeigte er seinem Meister das Holocron, der es aber aufgrund seiner minderwertigen Materialien für wertlos erachtete. Letztenendes wurde der Planet spielend leicht annektiert. Wieder auf Korriban Wieder auf Korriban widmete Darth Callide sich wieder seinem Lichtschwerttraining. Als ihm nach einiger Zeit das Holocron wieder einfiel aktivierte er es und sah sich dem holografischen Echo eines Schülers von Sorzus Syn gegenüber. Der schüler war der schwächste und unwürdigste gewesen, den man sich hätte vorstellen können, doch Sorzus Syn hatte ihm in der Hoffnung er würde eines Tages doch mächtiger all ihre Geheimnise der dunklen Künste beigebracht, doch all das hatte nicht geholfen. Als er sich eines Tages erkältete, Erschuf er sein Holocron. Nach fünfzehn Veruchen gelang es ihm doch es war aus Schrott erschaffen worden und auch die Sonstige Qualität war minderwertig. Als er an der Erkältung verstarb, erkannte auch Sorzus Syn die Armselichkeit ihres Schülers und ließ Leiche und Holocron auf Felucia, wo er gestorben war, vergraben. Siedler, die noch willenschschwächer waren, gruben eines Tages die Leiche und das Holocron aus. Das Holocron aber unterwarf sie und trug ihnen auf einen Tempel zu bauen. Dah er zu schwach war selbst diese willensschwachen Diener lange zu unterwerfen, befreiten sie sich nach der Fertigstellung des Tempels und flohen. Alle späteren Siedler waren zu stark um von ihm unterworfen zu werden, und nuzten den Tempel nur als kleine Fesung zum Schutz vor Angriffen.'' '' Aufgrund Seiner Willensschwäche war es ein leichtes für Darth Callide den Torwächter sinem Willen zu unterwerfen und ihm all die Geheimnisse zu entlocken die zu gebrauchen er zu schwach war. So erlernte Darth Callide viele schwarze Techniken, unter anderen die Kreuzprobe, mit welcher er seinen Geist von körperlichen Empfindungen wie Schmerz loslösen konnte, er lernte Gedankensplitter zu gebrauchen, ein Todesfeld zu erschaffen, Sutta Chwituskak die herbeirufung eines Speeres aus dunkler Energie, lebenden Wesen ihre kraft zu entziehen und zu guter letzt den Gebrauch von Sith-Alchemie. Selbstredend waren all diese Techniken ausgesprochen komplex und selbst er schaffte es nicht alle sofort zu beherschen, doch eine Ausnahme bestand in der Sith-Alchemie. Er war sofort begeistert von dieser Technik, unternahm erste Versuche mit jungen K'lor-schnecken, wobei er sich eine schwerwiegende Verletzung am rechten Unterarm zuzog, doch das bremste ihn keines wegs und schon bald war er ein warer Meister in dieser Kunst. Polis Massa Nach diesen atemberaubenden Erkenntnissen, riss eine Holobotschaft von General Darkness ihn aus seinen Experimenten. Sie sollten mit den Kopfgeldjägern Sufel'ir und Prard'oro'nari den Planeten Polis Massa angreifen um das dort befindliche Feldlazarett einzunehmen. So Flogen sie nach Nar Shadaa, wo sich die Flotte versammelte und dann weiter nach Polis Massa, während Lebra Darkness und Skirata nach Sluis Van weiterreisten. Das Asteroidensystenm war von einigen Republikanischen Kreuzern und einigen anderen Schiffen umgeben. Braden lies die Tarnsysteme der Flotte aktivieren sobald die Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum Sprangen und so gelangten sie nahezu unbemerkt vor, Zwischen und Hinter die Reihen der Republik. Die Republik wäre in einer fairen schlacht deutlich überlegen gewesen, dooch der Überraschugseffekt und die Tatsache, dass sie von überall angegriffen wurden lies dem Imperium den Sieg. Callide, der selbst ein eigenes Schiff zu komandieren hatte merkte schnell was der Überraschungseffekt barachte und seine Ziele wurden Schnell vernichtet, wodurch er Braden der eine weit Größere Flotte, dafür aber auch weit mehr gegner hatte helfen Konnte. Gut die Hälfte aller Schiffe Landete wo die andere im All verblieb um eventuelle Angriffe seitens der Republik abzufangen. Als Darth Callide Landete wunderte er sich wie fiel wiederstand die Republikanischen Trupen leisteten. Nicht das es ein Problem gegeben hätte, dafür waren es zu wenige, aber die Rebellischen kämpften obwohl sie wusten, dass sie Sterben würden. Callide überrannte mit seinen Truppen die Besatzer des Kometen und sie bestiegen die Schiffe wieder um zum Nächsten zu gelangen. Alles in allem war auch Polis Massa, wie auch Felucia vorher keine große Herrausvorderung. Die Jagd nach dem Jedi Als sie nach Korriban zurückkehren wollten übertrug General Darkness, Lord Braden den Auftrag einen Jedi, welcher sich nach Balmorra begeben hatte, zu töten um die Jedi zu demütigen und ihnen zu zeigen wie armselig sie alleine doch sind. Auf Callide's Frage warum der Jedi sich auf diesen Planeten begeben hatte, wusste auch Darkness keine Antwort. Lord Braden und sein dunkler Schüler machten sich unverzüglich auf den Weg. Der Spion, welcher das Schiff des Jedi bei der Landung beobachtet hatte und daraufhin sofort bescheid gegeben hatte, erwartete sie bereits. Er erzählte mit einem Zittern in der Stimme, dass er versucht hatte dem Jedi zu folgen, doch dass der Jedi seine Spuren zu gut verwischt hatte. Lord Braden, der ohnehin nicht damit gerechnet hatte das der Jedi leicht zu finden wäre, bedeutete dem Spion weiter zu sprechen, doch gerade als er dazu ansetzte zuckte Darth Callide heftig zusammen und fiel um. Er hatte eine Vision in der Macht erhalten, welche ihm den Jedi zeigte, wie er über eine weite Ebene rannte. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, und in die verdutzten Gesichter seines Meisters und des Spions erblickte bemerkte er,dass er die Präsens des Jedi spüren konnte. Er rannte los und sprang auf seinen Speeder. Sein Meister hatte gerade soviel Zeit, es ihm gleich zu tun, bis Callide bereits los fuhr. Nach einer Weile konnte auch Lord Braden die Aura des Jedi spüren und wunderte sich dass sein Schüler ihn aus dieser großen Entfernung hatte spüren können. als sie nahe genug waren stiegen sie von ihren Speedern und liefen, um den Jedi nicht zu warnen. Als sie hinter einem Hügelkamm hervortraten sahen sie ihn. Der Jedi machte sich am Ventil eines der Giftmülltanks zu schaffen, schien es aber nicht hinzubekommen diese zu öffnen. Unvermittelt setzte Lord Braden sich hin, und sagte seinem Schüler dass er den Jedi töten solle, während er sich von der langen Fahrt erholte. Darth Callide war erst überrascht, doch dann stellte sich Freude bei dem Gedanken ein diesen Rakghul erledigen zu dürfen. Er trat auf den Zabrak, als welchen man ihn inzwischen erkennen konnte, zu. Nun endlich bemerkte der Zabrak den Störenfried lies vom ohnehin verrosteten Ventil ab und wante sich um, um die setsame, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllten, Gestalt besser sehen zu können. Darth Callide schob seine Kaputze zurück, lächelte den Jedi an und zog sein Lichtschwert. Der Zabrak, der durch diese unterschiedlich gesten aus dem konzept gebracht worden war, griff ebenfalls zu seinem Lichtschwert, doch zu langsam. Schon Sprang Darth Callide und hätte dem Jedi um haares breite den Kopf abgetränt wenn dieser nicht in Letzter Sekunde sein Lichtschwert dazwischen bekommen hätte. Troz des Überraschungs-Effektes war nach wenigen schlagabtauschen klar, wer von beiden der bessere Lichtschwertkämpfer war. Durch diese Erkänntniss beflügelt holte der Zabrak zu immer waghalsigeren Manövern aus, welche weniger Deckung boten, doch auch so schaffte Darth Callide es nicht seinen Gegner zu verwunden. In einem Sprung, welcher den Oberkörper des Zabraks Deckungs los lies, Schleuderte Darth Callide Machtblitze. Der siegesgewisse Zabrak wurde getroffen und flog gegen den Tank wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Nun stand Lord Braden auf um den Jedi Persönlich zu endhaupten, doch da drang die Stimme seines Schülers, zu ihm durch. Er bat seinen Meister den Jedi für seine Sith alchemistischen Experimente nutzen zu dürfen, denn ein Jedi, würde eine größere herausforderung beim verändern sein, als eine K'lor-Schnecke. Wiederwillig stimmte er dem wunsch seines Schülers zu, dah er die Logik dieser Tatsachen nicht weg argumentieren konnte. Eine unerwartete Entdeckung Wieder einmal reisten sie nach Korriban zurück und Darth Callide befahl einigen Droiden dem Jedi operations Kleidung anzuziehen, ihm eine infusion mit einer Droge zu geben welche ihn daran hinderte sich zu konzentrieren, und somit auch die Macht zu nutzen und er gab ihnen den auftrag Ihm die Kleider augenblicklich zu bringen. Die Droiden gingen seinen Wünschen nach und nach zurzer zeit durchsuchte er die Habseligkeiten des Jedi. Das Lichtschwewert des Jedi Schien nichts besondeses zu sein. In einer Tasche fand er einen mit Metallkappen verschlossenen Glaszylinder, welcher mit einem roten Gas gefüllt war. Eine alte Schriftrolle der Sith. Er fragte sich wie die Jedi an ein so Altes Sith-Artefakt gekommen waren. Als er es gedankenverloren in seine Tasche schob, piepte sein Comlink. Sein Meister wollte das er, wegen seiner alles andere als überragenden Leistung im Kampf gegen den Jedi, sein Lichtschwert Training fortsetzte. Dazu sollte er ersteinmal in die Kampfhalle in der Sith-Akademie kommen. So machte er sich auf den Weg. Training über Training Als er die Halle betrat stand Lord Braden mit einer in einen weißen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt und redete. Als er Callide bemerkte drehte er sich zu ihm und bedeutete ihm näher zu kommen. Auch die Gestalt drehte sich um und schob die Kaputze zurück. Ein Mann mit silbernen Haaren und silbernen Augen sah ihn an: Ein Echani. Da Braden nicht sehr im Unbewaffneten-Nahkampf bewandert war und trozdem fand, dass Darth Callide als halber Echani wenigstens die Grundlagen des selbigen beherschen sollte, hatte er Rikto Saltivax engargiert. Sie machten sich sogleich ans werk. Nach wochenlangem Training beschloss Rikto Saltivax das Darth Callide wenigstens die Grundlagen beherschte und das 3 standert sunden wöchendlich ausreichen würde. Am Tag darauf bekam er wieder eine Holo-Botschaft von seinem Meister und wieder sollte er in die Halle kommen. Als er dort eintraf sah er seinen Meister wieder mit einer Kaputzengestalt reden, nur das dieses mal der Umhang schwartz war und Lord Braden ungehalten auf die Gestalt einredete. Weder sein Meister noch der Unbekante schienen ihn zu bemerken. Erst als er näher trat fuhren beide zu ihm herum. Er bekam gerade noch mit das sein Meister sagte das es eine ehre sei (wass auch immer) und sie sich glücklich schätzen solle. Der Unbekante schob seine Kaputze zurück, und erst dann konte man die junge Braunhaarige Frau ausmachen die sich darunter verborgen hatte. Sein Meister stellte sie ihm mit den Worten: »'''Das ist Darth Laymon. Sie wird dich in den nächsten wochen im Lichtschwertkampf unterrichten und im gegenzug wirst du sie den gebrauch der Macht lehren. Und falls auch du ein problem damit hast, dann beklagt dich bei ihrer Meisterin, es war schlieslich ihre Idee«''' vor. Als er den Raum verlies zog Darth Laymon ihr Lichtschwert. Sie trainiierten die restlichen vierzehn Stunden, wobei Darth Laymon sich eher einen Spaß daraus machte Darth Callide zu mit der gedroßelten schneide ihres Lichtschwertes zu verbrennen und ihn desswegen zu verspotten. Ein Wutausbruch seiten Callides, der sich in form einer Sphäre äuserte die eine ähnliche wirkung hatte, wie ein Gedankensplitter beendete das Training für den Tag. Am Nächsten Tag Lehrte Callide sie den Gebrauch der Macht, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte als gedacht dah sie versuchte sich auf ihre Hand zu Konzentrieren um mit dieser aus der ferne einen Gegenstand heben zu können anstat sich direkt auf den Gegenstand zu konzentrieren und die Hand nur als unterstüzende Geste für die eigene vorstellungskraft zu nutzen. Nach dem sie mitbekommen hatte welch ungeheure Macht in Callide verborgen lag, verflog ihr Ärger angesichts dessen von einem anderen Schüler unterrichtet zu werden.Einmal beobachtete Darth Laymon wie Callide Sith-Alchemistische Experimente an einem Vong durchführte. Es war wunderbar und schrecklich zugleich zu sehen was man mit der Macht alles vollbringen konnte. Nach zwei Monaten täglichen training traten Lord Braden und Lady Matarys, Darth Laymon's Meisterin, in die Halle. Sie teilten ihnen mit das sie sozusagen als Test zusammen eine Mision erledigen sollten. Viele viele Attentate Lady Matarys berichtete das ein Attentat auf sie verübt worden war. Ein Kouhun war genutzt worden, doch weitere Details wollte sie nicht preisgeben. Braden hatte bereits den Attentäter identifiziert. Es sei ein Harch gewesen, doch er konnte durch die Hilfe einer verräterrischen Spionin des Imperiums fliehen. Duch sein "großes Können" sei es Lord Braden jedoch gelungen sein Fluchtschiff auf Naboo zu lokalisieren. Mit den Worten: »Ihr werdet es bei dem Aussehen des Typen garantiert nicht schwer haben ihn zu verfolgen« verabschiedete er sie. Sie Flogen nach Corellia, besorgten sich dort chorellianische Zivilkleidung, ein Schiff und gefälschte Pässe als Tarnung, und miteten ein Corellianisches Schiff. Mit diesem Flogen sie zum Raumhafen auf dem das Raumschiff des Harch gesehen worden war. Angekommen fragten sie eine Gruppe Händler ob sie denn einen alten freund von ihnen gesehen hätten. Er sei Harch und wollte eigendlich am Raumhafen warten. Einer schien sich zu erinnern das ein Harch ihn nach dem Schnellsten Weg nach Otoh Gunga gefragt hätte, aber er wüste nicht ob das der gesuchte sei. Sie bedankten sich und machten sich auf den Weg nach Otoh Gunga. Durch ein Gespräch abgelenkt in welchem es darum ging wie sie den Attentäter dort aufspüren könnten, bemerkten sie die schwartz gekleidete Chiss nicht die ihnen unauffällig hinterher lief. Hätten sie ein Foto von der verräterischen Spionin gesehen so hätten sie sie fieleicht als Sheyla Vokk identifizieren können, doch so abgelenkt bemerkten sie nicht einmal das sie verfolgt wurden. Angekommen in Ototh Gunga mieteten sie eine "Blase", machten sich aber gleich darauf, unauffällig, auf die Such nach dem Harch. Als sie ausersicht waren huschte wieder die Verfolgerin aus einem Schatten. Sie schien sich am Projektor der Hydrostatischen-Blase zuschaffen zu machen und kurz darauf verschwand sie wieder. Es schienen zwar einige Gungans den Attentäter gesehen zu haben, doch er selbst war unauffinbar. Sie bestellten eine Nahrungs-Spetialität diser Kultur auf ihre "Blase" und gaben ihre Suche für den Tag auf. Sie setzen sich und erhöhten die durchlässigkeit der sonst undurchsichtigen Blase an einem der Stadt abgewandten Punkt und beobachteten die Tiere die hier, in der Unterwasserwelt von Naboo, lebten. Grade als eine Gungan-Frau das Essen brachte bemerkte Callide einen höhstens einen halben meter langen Opee-Killerfisch. Volkommen begeistert von diesem Fund manipulierte Darth Callide den Fisch mit der Macht und zwang ihn dazu in einen Behälter zu schwimmen welchen er, ebenfalls unter zuhilfe nahme der Macht, verschloss. Als sie nun anfangen wollten zu essen, spürte Darth Callide eine erschütterung der Macht. Er warf sich gegen Darth Leymon und katapultierte sie beide aus der Blase. Grade rechtzeitig, denn in diesem Moment viel das Kraftfeld in sich zusammen, und der plözlich steigende Wasserdruck hätte jedes sich in der Blase befindliche Lebewesen zerdrückt. Sheyla Vokk traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie hatte die beiden doch beteubt. Das Essen...: Sie schienen es nicht gegessen zu haben, denn schlieslich schwammen sie dort quick lebendig. Nun gut In diesem Fall muste sie der anweisung ihres Auftraggebers nachkommen, die Sith nicht zu behälligen, auch wenn es der Ex-Imperialen schleierhaft war weswegen ein Jedi einen Sith verschonen solte. Als sie von den Gungans aus dem Wasser gefischt wurden, konnten sie ein Schiff sehen, welches andockte. Darth Callide schlos die Augen und Schirmte seinen geist mit hilfe der Kreutzprobe ab. In der jetzt folgenden Ruhe konnte er sich besser konzentrieren. Er tastete sich mit der Macht durch die Geister der anwesenden. etwas abseits der Menge spürte Callide etwas anderes. Er konnte nicht sagen was, doch fühlte dieser Geist sich anders an als alle anderen Anwesenden. Es war weder Gungan noch Mensch. Er bemerkte das sein eigener Standort sich leicht verenderte weswegen er nicht mehr fiel zeit hatte. Er würde für ohnmächtig gehalten werden und in irgenein Bacta-Tank geteckt. Er tastete mit der Macht im Körper des Wasens abwärts und verharrte mit seiner Konzentration am Herzen seines Opfers. Er blockierte den Ausfluss von Blut, gerade als er glaubte den Attentäter nicht mehr töten zu können, da seine träger ihn immer weiter entfenten, erlosch das spürbare Anima (die Lebendige Macht) im Körper des Harch. Er war tod. Darth Callide öffnete die Augen. Er schien nach einsatz der Kreutzprobe, was ihn als Nebeneffekt ohnmächtig erscheinen lassen hatte tatsächlich ohnächtig geworden zu sein. Darth Leymon saß neben seinem Krankenbett und spielte mit einem Messer herum. Callide rappelte sich auf und grinste sie schief an. »Hat die kaltherzige Kriegerin über ihren unwürdigen Auszubildenen gewacht?« Sie strafte ihn mit einem gepielt bösen Blick. Darth Callide war nach seiner Ohnmacht in eine Krankenblase gebracht worden, doch es wurden keine bedenkenswerten schäden festgestellt, weswegen er bis zu seiner genesung in der nicht gerade modern ausgestatteten Krankenstation bleiben solte. Callide und Leymon gingen in richtung ihres schiffes. Sie kamen an der Leichenhalle/blase vorbei. Von einem Moment auf den anderen schien eine Leiche hinaus zu schweben, doch sobalt sie bei den beiden Sith ankam wurde sie unsichtbar. Darth Callide holte den einegesperrten Fisch und sie Flogen nach Koriban wo sie die Leiche ihren Meistern übergaben und ihnen die geschehnisse schilderten. Der zusammenbruch des Kratfeldes war zwar seltsam, aber auf grund dessen das der Harch erst zurück gekehrt sei nachdem die Blase kollabierte, wäre es wohl ausgeschlossen das der zusammenbruch mehr als nur ein zufälliges versagen der Technik war. Callide Brachte befahl einigen Sklaven in einer Höle ein Becken auszuheben, dort Wasser einzulassen und den Opee-Killerfisch dort drinnen zu entlassen. Als er in Sei Quartier zurückkehrte erwartete Sean ihn bereits freudig. Callide Freute sich doch strafte Sean mit einem "bösen Gedanken" als er sah was er in seiner abwesenheit getrieben hatte. Das Bett, welches aus Massivem metall bestand lag vollkommen verbogen und mit Bissspuren, kurz': '''zerkaut auf dem Boden. Dann wiederum seuftzte er. Er musste eine Beschäftigung für Sean finden, wenn er ihn nicht auf Missionen mitnehmen konnte und allgemein musste er ihn öfter mitnehmen. Ninûshwodzakut Als Callide einem Sklaven zusah der grade die Reperatur seines Bettes beendet hatte, glitt die Tür seines Wohnbereichs auf. Wie bei allen hier bereitgestellten Quartieren (außer den Sklavenschlafsälen) wahren die Wohnbereiche in Container inegriert, die Modular zusammengesetzt werden Konnten. 2000 Sith plus gefolge unterzubringen wahr eben schwierig. Callides Quartier wahr erst weit unten gewesen, doch die letzte "Umordnung" hatte ihn fast nach ganz oben verfrachtet. Als Callide Laymon eintreten sah, wusste er, das die Reperatur des Repulsorlifts, der ebenfalls Kaputt war, nicht mehr alzulange dauern dürfte. Laymon guckte sich mit saurer miene und auseratem um. Callide Lächelte sie an. »Was kann ich für dich tun?«. Laymon holte noch einmal Luft und antwortete: »Einmal einen Repulsorlift besorgen und dann wüsste ich gerne ob es noch andere giebt, die einen Vong in ein ...« sie stockte »In so ein ding halt zu verwandeln können«. Callide stutzte. Daran hatte er bisher überhaupt nicht gedacht. »Also?« fragte Laymon ungeduldig. »Wie wärs wenn wir das herausfinden?« fragte Callide zurück. Laymons geschockter Gesichtsausdruck, darüber, dass nicht einmal er etwas darüber wuste wahr einmahlig gewesen. Sie wahren nun auf dem weg zu Dreißt, Braden, Lebra oder einem der anderen gründungsmitglieder des Imperiums. Auf halbem weg zu Bradens Container der am Nähsten stand hiehlt sie ein Sklave auf. Der nautolaner kniete sich wimmernd vor Callide und brachte stockend »Eeeeuuer Me.. Mei ... Meister wwill eee« heraus,bevor Callide ihn unterbrach. »Lord Braden wünscht mich zu sehen?« hakte er nach. Der nautolaner nikte ruckend und senkte den Kopf. »Wir wahren sowiso auf demm weg zu ihm. Danke« Der Sklave sah ihn ungläubig an als sie an ihm vorbei gingen. Ein Danke von einem Sith hatte er wohl noch nie gehört. Als sie in Bradens Apartment eintraten, welches um ein vielfaches größer war als die Summe von Lamons und Callides, Erwartete Braden sie bereits.»Ich erwartete euch bereits. Also... Ich erwartete Callide, aber du bist auchh nicht unwillkommen.« »Wir wollten euch etwas Fragen Lord Braden« »Nun gut. Aber zuerst kommt meine Frage.« Er wante sich an Callide. »Da dein Comlink wohl irgendwo anders, als nahe an deinem Körper gebraucht wird, musste ich dich über den Sklven rufen.« »Haben wir gesehen« Entgegnete Callide. Lord Braden sprach ungerührt weiter »Weshalb ist eins der Labore auf deinen Namen reserviert? Alle Labore sind in Benutzung, also bat mich der Zuständige Wissenschaftler dich zu fragen wass du dort zu tuhen gedenkst« Callide Lächelte. »Meine studien der Sithalchemie erforern eine solche einrichtung Meister« Braden sah verdutzt aus. »Sith-Alchemie? Wo hast du das wissen darüber her?«. Callide Lächelte selbstzufrieden »Das Holocron, welches ihr für wertlos erachtetet, erwieß sich als besser nutzbar als ihr dachtet«. Braden hob die Augenbrauen. »Und hast du Lethan Tolk und den anderen Alchemisten einen Besuch abgetattet?« »Ander Alchemisten?« Fragte Callide. »Ich wusste nicht, das sich andere ebenfalls diesen Studien Widmen« Das Selbstgefällige grinsen auf Bradens Gesicht sagte den Inhalt seines Nächsten satzes bereits vorraus: »Nun... Sie versuchen vergeblich die Kunst der Ninûshwodzakut nachzubilden, sind bis auf gelegendliche Schwellungen an den Versuchspersonen bisher erfolglos« Ninûshwodzakut... »Knüpfer von Eingewiden?« fragte Callide. »Ich sehe dein unterricht in High-Sith war erfolgreich« lobte Braden seinen Schüler. »Nun.. Die Ninûshwodzakut waren ein Orden der alten, reinen Sith. Sie Schufen die Kriegsbestien die den Sith einen Großteil ihrer Eroberungen ermöglichten. Wenn du sagst du hast ihre Lehren endschlüsselt, so bist du der Einzige der Derzeitig Sith Alchemie beherscht.« Laymon, die während der bisherigen unterhaltung noch kein Wort verloren hatte meldete sich nun zu Wort: »Wenn "Lethan Tolk" und die anderen es nicht geschafft haben, so könntest du dich zu ihrem Führer aufschwingen. Du bist schließlich der Einzige der ihre Studien Erfolgreich Weiterführen kann.« Callide sah sie nachdenklich an »Nun... Ich denke es ist Zeit Für eine Wiedergeburt der Ninûshwodzakut.« Ein Besuch beim Imperator Laymon und Callide verließen Braden's Cantainer. »Und?« Frage Laymon. »Wie Wollen wir die Übername angehen?« »Wir?« fragte Callide zurück. »Ich denke du könntest meine Hilfe Brauchen« Entgegnete Laymon. »Außerdem ist es für mich ebenfalls gut wenn du eine Machtposition bekleidest, da ich damit ebenfalls aufsteige« »Natürlich meine Schülerin« flüsterte Callide leis mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er war trozdem zu laut wie der folgende Schlag auf seine Schulter belegte. »Um zurück aufs Thema zu kommen...« begann Callide, als Laymons Com-Links Piepte. Sie Bestätigte und das Gesicht des Imperators erschien. »Braden Sagte ihr wärt zusammen unterwegs« Sagte er, wohl zu ihnen beiden. »Das ist gut. Darth Callide, ich erwarte euch in zehn minuten im Tempel« »Welcher Te...« begann Callide als er schon unterbrochen Wurde »Bei Adas Axt, wie viele Tempel sind in der Nähe Eures Lagerblocks, die nicht von meinen Vorfahren, den alten Sith zu Gräbern unfunktioniert wurden?« Callide Verbeugte sich entschuldigend. »Wir sind Auf dem Weg.« Fünf minuten Später Trafen sie ein. Lord Braden, und Lord Dreißt warteten bereits. Callide Fragte sich grade wie sein Meister so schnell von seinem Quartier hierher gelangen konnte, ganz zu schweigen von der Zeit die er gebraucht haben musste um zu berichten was er soeben erfahren hatte, als er diese Fragen unter Dreißts stechendem Blick vergaß. »Endlich« sagte Dreißt mit einem Blick der Nahelegte, dass er wenigstens eine Stunde hatte warten müssen. Das war wohl eine eigenschafft von Mächtigen Personen. Man konnte es ihnen nie recht machen. »Wie ich Höre bist du in der lage die alte Kunst der Sith-Alchemie auszuüben.« Callide nikte nur. »Nun. Da die jenigen die es bisher nicht fertiggebracht haben dies, troz Artefakten und Texten die dir wohl fehlten, zu bewerkstelligen hielt ich es für das beste sie für ihre unfähigkeit hinzurichten, doch dein Meister berichtete mir, dass Laymon die Idee hatte dass du ihre Führung übernehmen solltest« Callide nikte wieder »Wenn es eurem Willen entspricht mein Imperator« Dreißt lächelte Schmallippig, was ihn nur noch düsterer aussehen ließ. »Nun, ich stimme zu, dass es Nüzlich wäre Leviathane in den Krieg zu schicken, auch wenn ich bezweifle dass es dir alzubald gelingt auch nur einn mehrköpfigen Echsenaffen zu erschaffen« Callide Räusperte sich. »Mein Jüngstes Experiment pervertierte einen Vong in eine Kreaturdie ,wie Laymon so treffend beschrieben hat, mehr ähnlichkeit mit einem Dashade hat, als mit dem Ursprünglichem versuchsobjekt« Dreißt hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. »Macht es dir etwas aus uns eine Vorführung zu geben?« Nach Wenigen Minuten betrat ein Junger Sklave, gefolgt von Zwei Stämmigeren Sith-Troopern den Raum und Blickte sich ängstlich um. Er erinnerte Callide an eine Wombratte. »Dieser Grotthu hat einige seiner mitsklaven getötet. Nicht, dass mich das Stören würde, aber in diesem Frühen Stadium des Krieges, haben wir noch Keine Unbegrenzte Menge an Sklaven und können nicht jedem von ihnen erlauben nach belieben die anderen zu dezimieren.« er lächelte böse »Sonst haben wir niemanden mehr den wier zermalmen können wen uns danach ist« Callide sah den Sklaven an. In diesem Moment versuchte dieser zwischen seinen Wächtern hindurch zu Schlüpfen, doch Callide hob ihn mit der Macht hoch und ließ ihn Kopfunter in der Luft baumeln. »Nun« fuhr Dreißt vort, der sich vom Zwischenfall nicht im mindesten hatte stören lassen »ist dieser Sklave sozusagen übrig. Ich habe einmal gelesen das die Sithalchemie den Willen der Opfer rauben Kann, wenn man es richtig anstellt. Er ist dein Versuchsobjekt« beendete er seinen Vortrag und deutete auf einen der Opferungsaltäre die in der Mitte des Raumes Standen. Callide ließ den Sklaven, der inzwischen begonnen hatte sich zu wehren, auf den Altar niedersausen, worauf diesem die Luft wegblieb. Er schnippte zu den Troopern herüber, die herüber traten und die Ketten die am Altar befestigt waren an Armen und Beinen festmachten. Callide schaute zu den umstehenden. »Nun denn« sagte er und begann. Zwei Stunden später öffnete ein neues Wesen die Orange glühenden Augen. Es sah aus wie eine verkümmerte Mischung zwischen Wombratte und Mesch. Es war absolut Loyal, da sein vorheriges leben mit samt einem Großteil seines Gehirns vernichtet oder umstruktoriert worden war. Callide lies die Schultern erschöpft fallen und trat zurück. Lord Dreißt trat vor. Er begutachtete mit einer Miene die bei ihm beeindruckung wohl am nähsten kam das Wesen Welches seinen Blick immer auf Callide gehäftet hatte. »Was haltet ihr vom Namen "Kelvoton Callide?« fragte er. Callide stimmte mit einem nicken zu. Er ahnete das er sowiso kein Veto hätte einlegen können und we wahr auch viel zu erschöpft dazu. Er hatte an diesem Sklaven weitas mehr veränderungen in verhältnismäßig kürzerer zeit als er es je bei einem anderen "Projekt" getan hatte. Es Wahr ansträngender als er erwartet hatte. »Nun... Das ergebnis überzeugt mich. Ich denke da eure Fähigkeiten nun Bewiesen sind, kann ich euch nun Guten gewissens zum Imperialen Bestienmeister ernennen. Wir haben soeinen noch nicht, also verliere ich keinen potentiell besseren kandidaten und die Resultate die ihr noch liefern könnt werden hoffendlich für sichh Sprechen.« Er wande sich nacheinander Braden, Callide und Laymon zu und sagte ruhig »Ich denke das war's.« und mit einem Blick auf die beiden Schüler »Ihr dürft euch entfernen«. Auf dem Weg nach draußen stieß Laymon Callide ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen und Grinste ihn an »Imperialer Bestienmeißter.. ein anfang oder nicht?« Zwischenfall auf Kamino Callide fluchte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechhnet, dass die übername der anderen Gruppe so reibungsloß von statten ginge, aber jetzt brauchte er einen neuen Kaminoianer. Lethan Tolk und seine leute hatten sich ihm nicht ohne eine Demonstration seiner Machht unterwerfen wollen, also hatte Callide kurzerhhand Lethan Tolk mit Sith-Alchhemie modifiziert. Lethan Tolk hatte nun keinen wirklichen Kopf mehr. Es war als hätte sich ein kleiner Saarlac zwischen seinen Schultern, da wo einmal der Hals saß, eingegraben. Nach dieser Demonstration wahren die anderen bereit zu volgen, doch hatte Tolk bei einem versuch zu entkommen einen der Bactatanks beschädigt in dem ein Kaminoianer gefangen war. Dieser war nun Tod und so blieb Callide nict viel anderes übrig, als Kamino aufzusuchen um ein neues Versuchsexemplar zu bekommen. Die Kaminoianer wollten die Blauäugigen ohnehin, seid jeher loswerden. Er betrat den Raumhafen und stieg in eines der Shuttle's. Kamino war so verregnet wie es das wohl immer war. Callide fragte sich beim Anflug grade wie die Kaminoianer das wohl aushielten, als er etwas spürte. Ein Jedi war unter ihm in genau der Stadt die er grade anflog. Was wollten die Jedi hier? Seit der Alten Republik hatten sie keine Klone mehr gebraucht und die diplomatischen Besuche der Republik wurden meißt von einfachen Politikern ausgeführt. Callide überlegte ob er umkehren sollte, endschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er war ein Sith und die Sith lief nicht davon. Er landete das Shuttle. Wenn ein Jedi in der Nähe war, sollte er vorbereitet sein. Er zog sein Lichtschwert, aktivierte es, aber vorerst nicht und betrat den Gebäudekomplex vor ihm. Der Raum, den er betrat, war wie zu erwarten hoch, weiß und absolut sauber. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Tisch mit einigen Sprizen und an einer Wand stand ein grauer Kasten. Er fuhr herum als er eine Stimme hörte: >>Wer seid ihr, und was tut ihr hier?<< Callide aktivierte eine Seite seines Lichtschwertes und hielt es der Kaminoianerin die hinter ihm stand an den Hals. >>Hier ist ein Jedi.<< erwiederte er. >>Was weshalb is dieser hier?<< Mit dem gewohnt emotionslosen Ton ihrer Spezies antwortete sie >>Er heißt Ihlsakar Krell. Ich denke ihm passt eines der Experimente eines der Außenweltler nicht. Wenn sie mich nun vorbei lassen?<< fragte sie und hielt ein Bündel in ihren Armen hoch. Callide hatte es vorher nicht bemerkt. Es schien ein Neugeborenes zu sein. >>Blauäugig?<< fragte er. Die Kaminoianerin nike zögerlich. >>Es ist genetisch minderwertig und muss endsorgt werden<<. Callide lächlte. >>Das kann ich übernehmen<< Die Kaminoianerin schüttelte langsam den Kopf. >>Zu meinem Bedauern kann ich das nicht tun. Es gibt bezüglich dieses Verfahrens besondere...<< Sie kam nicht weiter, da Callide ihr ins Herz stach. Als der Körper der Kaminoianerin zu Boden fiel fing er das Neugeborene auf, und hätte es fast wieder fallen gelassen als der Alarm aufheulte. Was war das? Er bezweifelte das der Tod der Kaminoianerin der auslöser gewesen war, was bestätigt wurde als aus einer Lautsprecheranlage eine Ansage Drang >>ARC___, Kehren sie umgehend in ihren Komplex zurück. Wenn sie sich wiedersetzen müssen wir Masnahmen zu iher Bestraftung ergreifen<< Dieses lief in einer Schleife ab. ARC... War das nicht die bezeichnung eines Klontyp's? Callide verließ mit dem Neugeborenen die Anlage um zu seinem Shuttle zu verschwinden als aus einem Anderen ausgang vor ihm ein Besalisk im gewand eines Jedi Trat. Callide Fluchte unterdrückt und wollte wieder ins gebäude Treten, alls der Jedi ihn ansah. Ein Funke des Erkennens spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, welche sich sogleich verengten. Nun war es zu spät. Callide legte das Bündel mitsamt Inhalt ab und Aktiverte sein Doppellichtshwert. Der Jedi zog ebenfalls zwei Doppellichtschwerter und im strömenden Regen von Kamino Verdampften die Tropfen auf den Klingen. Callide wusste dass er keine alzu große Chance hatte. Er war zwar ein Meister im Umgang mit der Macht, doch ließen ihn seine Kampfkünste mit dem Lchtschwert noch alzuoft im Stich. Wie wollte er da Hoffen gegen ein Wesen anzukommen, welches die Doppelte anzahl an Armen hatte, und diese auch noch so koordiniet benutzen konnte wie er seine? Er musste Zeit Shinden um zu seinem Schiff zu gelangen. Das Problem war nur, dass es hinter dem stand, der offensichtlch Ihlsakar Krell war. Der jedi hatte sich bis jezt noch nicht gerührt. War er Unsicher? Wartete er auf verstärkung? Im letzten fall, sollte Callide mögichst schnell Angreifen. Es konnte nur Schlimmer werden. Er Senkte den Kopf leicht und Konzentrierte sich. Eine Beschwörung dauerte zu lange und einen Gedankensplitter in seinen Kopf zu Pflanzen wollte er nicht Wagen. Er wusste nicht ob die Jedi eine Möglichkeit hatten diesen zurück zu werfen. Mitten in seinen überlegungen schwebte hinter Krell ein ______ aus der Tür. Callide fragte sich grade wie viele verbündete der Jedi noch hatte, als der ______ mit dem Arm in seine Richtung zeigte. Callie machte mit hilfe der macht einen Sprung zurück. Grade rechtzeitig, denn als er aufkam, sah er gradenoch wie einige Kisten und die Reste der Glastür in einer art Minni-Schwarzem loch verscwanden. Callie Stieß mit der macht zu, und der _____ Flog quer über den Landeplatz gegen eine wand und schwebte langsam und wahrschinlich ohnmächtig zu Boden. In diesem Moment Griff Krell an. Callide stürmte ebenfalls vorwerts, um nicht zurückgedrängt zu werden, doch war dies wie er nach wenigen sekunden merkte, der einzige weg die Tödlichen hiebe des Jedi zu überleben. Callide Warf Machtblitze, doch der Jedi Wich aus und Traf mit einer Faust sein Gesicht. Callide hatte grade noch genug zeit sich zu freuen, dass es nicht eines der Lichtschwerter war, welches ihn getroffen hatte als er sich unter einem von eben diesem hinweg duckn musste. Er musste hier weg. Mit einem Satz sprang er zu seinem Schiff. Es war weg. Im laufe des Kampfes musste er so abgelenkt gewesen sein, dass jemand es hatte klauen können. Er fluchte und drehte sich gradenoch rechtzeitig um, um dem nächsten Hieb Krell's zu endgehen. Callide griff mit der Macht nach einer der herumliegenden Kisten und warf diese auf Krell. Krell Sprang zur Seite, aber da Traf ihn schon die Zweite Kste die Callide geworfen hatte. Callide hatte eine idee. Er hechtete zum Neugeborenen zurück, hob es auf, zeigte es Krell, der eben wieder zum Angriff ansetzte und hielt sein Lichtschwert über das Bündel. >>Wenn ihr mich nicht gehen lasst, töte ich dieses Kind<< Wie erhofft ließ der Jedi sein Lichtschwert sinken. >>Das würdet ihr nicht tun Callide<< Woher kannte er seinen Namen? >>Das Glaubt ihr<< erwiederte Callide. >>Wollt ihr dieses Risiko eingehen?<< Krell deaktivierte seine Lichtschwerter und nikte ihm wiederstrebend zu. Callide lächelte ironisch und stig in das nächst beste Raumschiff. Der Kom'rk Sternenjäger Hob ab. Im Orbit des Planeten zog er einen Empfänger unter dem Umhang hervor und tippte auf einen Roten Knopf. Korriban. Warum zur hölle war sein Schiff auf Korriban? Das war jetzt aber auch egal. Er Tippte die Hyperraum Koordinaten ein, und das Schiff Sprang in den Hyperraum. Clonetrooper 260NSY? Ninûshwodzakut Verzweiflung Darth Callide Betätigte das Steuerelement der Tür von Laymons Wohnbereich, es war entsperrt was hieß dass sie da war, und Trat mit Sean ein. »Wo warst du« Fragte er. »Ich war kurz davor Matarys dein verschwinden zu meld...« Er stokte als ein Mädchen um die sechzehn jahre hinter einer Ecke hervortrat. Sean hob die Lefzen und knurrte bedrohlich. »Hallo. Bist du der berühmte Darth Callide, der micht tötet wenn ich Laymon nicht gehen Lasse?« Fragte die unbekannte. »Das brabelt sie zumindest immer vor sich hin.« Das Mädchen lächelte ihn böse an. »Und befor du auf dumme Gedanken kommst'...' Wenn du mich tötest stirbt sie!« Es kostete ihn alle Kraft dem Drang zu wiederstehen sie mit hilfe der Macht zu zerreisen. »Ihr habt sie also noch nicht getötet?« Fragte er skeptisch. Er spürte zwar eine gewisse Aura der Dunklen seite an der Kleinen, die ihn davon abhielt an ihrer ernsthaftigkeit zu zweifeln, doch wunderte es ihn wie das kleine ding Laymon hatte überwältigen können. »Ich glaube es giebt einige die viel für eine echte Sith bezahlen würden« antwortete sie. Sean knurrte und hob die Lefzen wenn es überhaubt ging noch weiter, doch sonst machten sie keine anstalten sie Anzugreifen. »Lass mich vorbei!«. Callide zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Warum sollte ich?« Ihr Lächeln wurde noch böser als sie sagte: »Wenn du mich nicht vorbei lässt bekommst du zwar Laymon wieder... Jedoch ist sie wohl ziemlich Kopflos« Callide kochte vor Wut, doch sagte er letztlich»Geh!, doch wenn Wenn ich dich jemals wiedersehe...« Den rest des Satzes lies er unausgesprochen im Raumstehen. Es war Klar was er meinte. ''werde ich dich töten. Als sie an ihm vorbei ging, drehte sich noch einmal um, Setzte eine Maske auf die der Revans nicht unähnlich war und sagte »Lady Ventress empiehlt sich« Callide biss sich auf die Zumge. Sie hatte Mit der Maske, Revans andenken beschmutzt und mit dem Tietel Die aktuellen Sith. Das Ventress wahr ihm ziemlich egal. Was war das Andenken an eine dunkele Jedi schon wert? Sie bestieg ihr Raumschiff und Startete. Er starrte ihr nach. Wenn sie in den Hyperraum eingetreten war würde er selbst Aufbrechen. Grade als der helle Punkt der in der Nacht das Schiff darstellte verschwamm gab der Comlink an seinem Gürtel der immernoch auf "Abhören" gestellt war zwei worte. »Tötet sie«. Als er mit der macht nach ihrem Schiff greifen wollte um es aufzuhalten war es schon im Hyperraum. Als er realisierte was der befehl meinte. Spürte er etwas, was die ganze Zeit da gewesen war, ihre Präsenz schwinden. Er verlohr die Besinnung hinter einem Blutroten Schleier. Alles um ihn wirbelte hoch, zersprang, wurden Von blitzen und Anderen Energien gegrillt und auch die letzten Reste der Bewusten Wahrnemung gingen verlohren in der Wut und der Trauer der er sich hingab. Als er erwachte war alles in einem Radius von mehreren Klicks verwüstet. Welch ein Glück, das Laymon in ein eher unbesiedeltes gebiet umgezoen war, befohr sie entführt wurde... Er war zu verzweifelt um sich über das ausmaß der entfesselten Energien zu wundern als er zum Raumschiff schlürfte. Das er solche gefühle für Laymon hegte hatte er nicht geahnt. Erst als sie weg war erahne er was sie ihm bedeutet hatte. An bord fasste er einen Entschluss. Er wollte nach Ord Mantell reisen. Er wuste nicht warum, aber ein leises Flüstern in seinem Hintetkopf sagte ihm das dies die Nächste station war an der er halten musste. Heimweh Also reiste Darth Callide mit Sean zurück nach Ord Mantell. Er wusste die genauen Koordinaten sienes Heimatdorfes nicht, also überflog er den Wald da "wo das Dorf sein müsste". Als er nach einiger Suche nichts fand was auf ein Dorf hingewiesen hätte, landete er am rand des Waldes. Als er aus der Blue-Phoenix ausstieg Atmete er tief ein. Stat der Frischen Luft die er erwartet hatte roch er etwas verwesendes. Etwas Fauliges. Weiterhin spührte er eine vertraute aura der Dunklen seite. Er drehte sich und rannte in die Richtung aus der der Geruch und die Schleier blanken hasses her wehten. Hiter einem ausläufer des Waldes entdeckte er einen Berg von Leichen. Es waren alles Trandoshaner deren haut eng am Körper anlag. Die Leichen wahren vertrocket, hatten aber noch genug Feuchtigkeit in sich um zu verfaulen und diesen ekelerregenden Gestank zu erzeugen. Er erkannte, dass er an den Ort zurückgekehrt war, an dem er noch als Flemmest Shan die Mörder seines Dorfes abgeschlacht hatte. Diese konzentration der Dunkelen Seite stammte wohl noch von seinem eigenen Hass. Normaler weise hätte dieser Anblick den blanken hass auf die Trandoshaner in ihm geweckt, doch alle Emotionen schienen mit seinem Wutausbruch verloren, und die Welt bestand nur noch aus Trauer. Die Anwesenheit des Berges legte nahe das er sich in der Nähe seines Dorfes befand. Er rannte los und Sean überholte ihn. Er wuste nicht warum aber etwas was nicht zu seinem eigenen Bewustsein zu gehören schien drängte ihn vorwärts. Als sie das Dorf erreichten erkannten sie warum sie es nicht aus der Luft hatten finden können. Eine Baumart die er nicht kannte, die aber sehr schnell zu wachsen schien, hatte sich im Dorf ausgebreitet. Im Zwielicht unter den Bäumen und zwischen den Ruinen lag noch immer der Leichenberg. Er hatten in seiner verzweiflung nicht daran gedacht die Dorfbewohner zu beerdigen. Schuldgefühle keimten in ihm, doch er kämpfte sie nieder. Er hatte schlieslich all diese Leute gerächt. Von einer plötzlichen Ahnung getrieben lies er sich im Schneidersitz nieder und vertifte sich in einem Wirbel der Macht. Er konnte nicht sagen welcher seite der Macht es entsprang. Er nutzte sowohl Gefühle wie den Hass auf die Trandoshaner und die Trauer über den den Tod der Dorfbewohner, insbesondere seiner Familie, und Darth Laymons als auch die vernunft. Die Erde begann an zweihundert stellen zu vibrieren und es hoben sich zweihundert Gruben aus. Die Erde Schwebte übre den offenen Gräbern. Die Leichen der Menschen schwebten nun ebenfalls hoch und in die Gräber. Darauf Fiel die Erde herrab und Bedeckte sie, hoffendlich für immer. Nun Griff Callide nach Steinplatten der Häuser und Stellte eine jede ans ende der Gräber. Nun bröckelten teile aus den Steinplatten und ergaben Namen und Todestag an. Bei den wenigen bei denen er wuste wann sie geboren worden wahren, gab er auch dass an. Nun endlich erstarb der wirbel konzentrierter Energie um ihn und er Lies die Schultern hängen. Das war keine tat der Dunklen seite. Er fragte sich was Lord Braden dazu sagen würde. Er erhob sich schwankend und wankte auf die Nebeneinander liegenden Gräber seiner Familie und Kniete sich davor. Hass, Trauer und sehnsucht wirbelten durch seinen geist und tränen traten in seine Augen. Er wünschte sich die Trandoshaner wieder und wieder abschlachten zu können. Aus dem Wirbel seiner Emotionen heraus glaubte er die Stimme seiner Schwester heraushören zu können. Mit ihren 14 jahren wahr ihre stimme noch ziemlich hoch, hatte aber in der bedeutung die in ihren worten mitschwang eine Bedeutsame Tiefe die mancher Erwachsener nicht erreichte. »Flemmest«. Er richtete sich immernoch kniend auf und traute seinen Augen nicht. Er hatte zwar von solchen Phänomenen gehört, hätte aber nicht geglaubt das er sie jemals erleben würde. Seine Schwester stand vor ihm. Bläulich und duchscheinend, doch sie war es. »Flemmest« wiederholte sie. »Warum?«. Er wuste nicht was sie meinte. »Ein Imperium gebaut auf den Schultern von Sklaven aus Steinen ihrer eignénen Angst? Ist das was aus meinem Bruder wurde. Aus dem der die Schuld am kaputten Fenster auf sich nahm damit ich nicht bestraft werde? Ich sehe das Sean verhindert hat das die Dunkle seite dich volkommen korrumpiert. Die Macht ist mehr als Dunkel oder Hell. Nur was du mit ihr machst entscheidet. Deine Sith-Alchemistischen Experimente sind bösartig weil sie der entsprechenden Kreatur ihr eigenes sebst rauben, doch nutzt du dies als strafe, beispilsweise für grundlose Brutalität... Du bist kein Monster Flemmest. Irgendwo in dir exestiert mein Bruder noch. Ich bezweifle dass du ein Jedi wirst, doch ich bitte dich trozdem über die Moralischen aspekte deiner Taten nachzudenken und danach zu handeln.« Callide, der bis jetzt nur ungläubig die Erscheinung angestarrt hatte erhob sich nun. »Ich bin ein Sith und ich lege den Schwachen gegenüber kein mitgefühl walten.« sagte er. Sie Lächelte »Nach diesen Lehren wären Mutter, Vater und ich Schwach gewesen, und hätten den Tod verdient. Ich bin wo ich bin nicht allein. Die Macht ist Zukunft, Vergangenheit, Jetzt, Leben... Sie ist alles. Wenn du nur verhältnismäßig mehr gnade an den Tag legst Ist deine gnade Im meer aus dunkelheit trozdem wie ein Stern. Deine Zukunft ist nicht in Stein gemeißelt, doch wenn du weitermacht wie bisher wirst du alles in rasendem zorn verlieren. Du wirst Sie verlieren. Nutze die Macht, doch verliere dich nicht in ihr!« Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und Callide Stand allein vor demas Grab. Nach den Worten Korras war sie nicht Tod. Auf diese erkenntnis hin rannte er los und ging an bord der Blue-Phoenix. Die Zukunft war nicht in stein gemeßelt. Er war ein Sith, doch die Dunkle Seite fraß ihn nicht von innen auf. Er tippte die Hyperraumkoordinaten von Dathomier ein. Er wuste nicht weshalb, doch auch das schien ihm Korra zu sagen. Als das Schiff in den Hyperraum sprang Steckte Sean seinen Kopf in die Kabine. Er übermittelte ihm, ein gefühl von hoffnung. Callide stimmte ihm wortlos zu. »Eine Kurze Rettungsaktion« Er verlies die Blue Phoenix und sah sich um. Außer zwielicht war nicht viel zu sehen, doch die Dunkle seite war hier überaus spürbar. Er suchte nach Laymons geist, und da war er. Er jubilierte innerlich, doch in diesem Moment traf ihn etwas am Hals. Er konnte sich grade noch eingestehen, das er wie ein Vollidiot gehandelt hatte, dann wurde alles schwarz. Als erstes viel ihm auf, dass er seinen Körper spüren konnte. Dann, das er denken konnte und somit nicht mehr im Koma lag. Der darauf folgende Gedanke galt Laymon. Das er aufgewacht war musste heißen, dass er jetzt wohl verhört werden sollte. Er sammelte all seine Kräfte, öfnete die augen und sah eine schemenhafte gestalt in Hexenkleidung neben ihm sitzen, die als er die Augen aufschlug zu ihm eilte. Er röchelte: »Wo habt ihr Laymon hingebracht ihr ...«. Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment beriff er das es Laymon war und sein redefluss wurde von ihren Lippen unterbrochen. Volkommen Starr vor schock starrte er sie an und sie Grinste »Lass uns aufs Schiff gehen, und ich erkläre dir alles auf dem Weg nach Korriban« ''' »'Fortsetzung Folgt'«''' »« [__ ] Aussehen Darth Callide war ein Schlanker und Hochgewachsener Mensch, der dunkelblonde Haare und Braun-Grüne Augen besaß. Er hatte auf der rechten Schulter das Symbol seiner Familie eingebrannt was typisch für sein nun ausgelöschtes Dorf war. Außerdem hatte er eine langgezogende Narbe auf dem rechten Unterarm, welche von eimem misslungenden versuch mit K'lor-Schnecken herrührte. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Durch seine enge Bindung zu Sean, behielt Darth Callide auch nach dem Tod seiner Familie eine gewisse, natürliche, Freundlichkeit und Einfühlungsvermögen bei, was ihn zu einem sehr ungewöhnlichen Sith machte. Auserdem nutzte er zwar Gefühle wie Wut, Zorn, Hass und Trauer um sich zu stärken, ließ sich aber nicht von diesen kontrollieren. Seine Stärken lagen weniger im Lichtschwertkampf, wobei er im laufe seines Lebens doch noch einen recht guten Lichtschwertkämpfer ab gab, sonder eher in der Macht. Er erlernte viele vergessene Macht-Techniken und nutzte diese gerne im Kampf. Durch sein Talent in der Sith-Alchemie blühte er förmlich auf, dah ihn diese Manipulation des Lebenden, oder Toten faszinierte. Hinter den Kulissen *Flemmest Shan wurde von dem gleichnamigen Benutzer im Rahmen des Sithblut-Imperium-Projekts erfunden und verkörpert. *Der Titel Darth Callide wird vom lateinischen Callide/Callidus abgeleitet was sofiel heist wie Listig, Geschickt oder Schlau. Kategorie:Personen des Sithblut-Imperiums Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Shan Kategorie:Ninûshwodzakut-Mitglied